Je te promets
by Julia Lutecia
Summary: Dimitri est lâche, mais il aime Paul. Pourtant, il sent que Paul lui échappe... (Clip de uel, "Maux d'enfants", clip interactif)


_Okaaayyy ! J'avais 7 heures de train, du coup j'ai écris... mais je sais pas trop si c'est ici que je doit poster ça … c'est sur que ça change un peu de Salut les Geeks ou What the Cut... Ce one shot va parler de... « Maux d'enfant », la chanson de Patrick Bruel et la Fouine, enfin, surtout le clip. Enfin, comme c'est un clip interactif, je pense être au bon endroit. Dans le clip on entre-aperçoit l'histoire de Paul et Dimitri, un couple gay qui se cache. Le problème c'est que les potes de Dimitri frappent et harcèlent Paul parce qu'il est gay, obligeant son petit-ami (dont ils ne savent pas qu'il est son petit-ami, ni même qu'il est gay) à les suivre. Je sais pas si j'ai été claaaire... En tout les cas je vous conseille d'aller le voir avant de lire, sur le site officiel de Maux d'Enfants car il est interactif... :D Enjoy !_

* * *

Dimitri ouvrit les yeux. Il était en retard. Enfin, pas vraiment : si il se levait maintenant, il avait une chance. Malheureusement, avec la journée qu'il avait eu hier, il n'en avait aucune envie. Mais lorsque sa mère frappa à la porte, il se résigna à se lever, en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine pour déjeuner, il remarqua l'air inquiet de sa mère. La veille, en rentrant, il avait été tellement en colère qu'il avait fissuré le mur en y plantant son point. Il ne lui avait rien dit, mais elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Il regarda sa tartine avec dégoût. Il n'avait même pas faim, il avait plutôt envie de vomir. Il se faisait honte à lui-même. Non pas pour son homosexualité, non. Même s'il ne l'avait dit à personne, il l'assumait assez. Mais Paul... Dimitri avait conscience de sa lâcheté. Mais pouvait-il faire autrement ?

Attrapant rageusement son sac, il se leva et partit, sans même saluer sa mère, qui le suivit des yeux, extrêmement inquiète. Le chemin qui le menait au lycée fut comblé par une discussion entre lui et lui-même.

_Tu es un lâche._

Je sais.

_Tu devrais avoir honte._

J'ai honte.

_Tu lui fais du mal alors que lui t'aime._

Je l'aime aussi !

_Non, si tu l'aimais tu l'aurais défendu, tu leur aurait fait face. Mais depuis des mois tu les laisse faire, tu les suis même..._

Je... Je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Mais il fut interrompu par une voix derrière lui, celle d'Olivier, un pote. Il était arrivé au lycée sans même s'en apercevoir. Olivier arriva à sa hauteur, un grand sourire aux lèvres, mais Dimitri ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne l'écoutais pas parce que, devant lui, venait de passer un jeune homme, des plaies sur le visage et un regard sombre. Paul. Et Olivier le remarqua aussi.

-Alors, la tapette, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Dimitri ne supportait plus le rire d'Olivier, ce rire gras et dérangeant qu'il avait à chaque fois. Et il ne supportait plus non plus la tape dans le dos qu'il ne manquait jamais de lui donner. Il regarda dans la direction de Paul, mais ce dernier était passé sans leur prêter attention et était déjà loin.

Toute la journée se passa dans cette ambiance. Mais quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans le comportement de Paul. Il était comme... amorphe. Il ne réagissait pas. Lorsque, pendant la pause de midi, le petit groupe de ses bourreaux virent le chercher, il n'envoya pas à Dimitri le regard plein de reproches ou de suppliques qu'il avait d'ordinaire. Et ça inquiétait Dimitri. Durant la pause de 15 heures, assis dans la cour, il lui envoya discrètement un message.

« Paul, ça va ? ».

À peine avait-il appuyé sur « envoyer » qu'il se facepalma mentalement. Bien sûr que non ça n'allait pas. Soupirant, il tourna la tête vers son ami, et le vit sortir son portable, pour le ranger aussi sec. Sans même lui répondre. Dimitri serra les dents. Il allait falloir lui parler, ce soir, après les cours.

Il ne reçu aucune réponse à son SMS, mais c'est avec cette idée en tête que Dimitri tint jusqu'au soir. Mais à peine les cours terminés, Paul avait déjà disparu. Envolé avant même que Dimitri ait pu le voir. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problème, des gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber. Super. Le ciel n'était décidément pas avec lui.

Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur le blouson du jeune homme tandis que son mal-être grandissait. D'ordinaire, Paul l'attendait un peu plus loin afin qu'il fasse le trajet ensemble, vu qu'ils habitaient dans le même quartier. Mais lorsque Dimitri s'aperçut que son petit-ami ne l'avait pas attendu, il comprit qu'il était en train de le perdre, que Paul lui glissait entre les doigts comme l'eau glissait sur le cuir de son blouson.

* * *

Trois jours. Trois jours que Paul n'était pas revenu au lycée. Trois jours que Dimitri lui envoyait des message qui n'obtenait aucune réponse, qu'il l'appelait sans que ça ne décroche. Trois jours que Dimitri se rongeaient les sangs et hésitait à aller directement chez son ami. Trois jours qu'il pleuvait. Vous y croyez, à la fatalité, vous ? Parce que Dimitri commençait à y croire. Mais il fallait qu'il réagisse s'il ne voulait pas perdre définitivement Paul. C'est pour ça que le quatrième soir, il posa son sac et ressortit immédiatement.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de son ami, il hésita. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? « Pardon je suis désolé » ? Paul allait lui claquer la porte au nez. Il leva la main pour frapper... hésita encore un peu, puis, fermant les yeux, frappa. Il attendit quelque seconde et entendit des bruit de pas derrière la porte. Celle si s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, fine, brune, la mine triste. La mère de Paul. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit Dimitri. Ils s'étaient déjà vu, car le jeune homme était déjà venu ici.

-Dimitri...

-Bonsoir, Madame... Paul est là ?

-Oui il est là, mais je ne suis pas sûre que...

-J'ai besoin de le voir. S'il-vous-plais...

La femme soupira. Elle lança un regard à l'intérieur et tourna de nouveau vers Dimitri.

-Attends ici, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Elle referma la porte et Dimitri compris qu'elle savait. Ce qui était normal, car Paul disait tout à sa mère. Il attendit quelques minutes sous la pluie, quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, sur un jeune homme cette fois. Paul était là, devant lui, le regard froid.

-Tu veux quoi ?

C'était sec.

-Je voulais te parler...

-De quoi ?

Cherchant ses mots, Dimitri marqua une pause. Il en profita pour détailler le visage de son ami : il avait des cernes, les traits tirés, la mine grise.

-Parler de tout ça. Ça fait trois jours que tu viens pas au lycée, tu me réponds pas, et moi je m'inquiètes.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu t'inquiètes ?

Paul avait un ton presque méprisant. Soudain son regard se figea derrière Dimitri. D'un geste rapide, il empoigna le col de Dimitri et le tira à l'intérieur avant de claquer la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Chut !

Paul colla son œil au judas.

-Il y a tes « amis » qui viennent de tourner dans la rue. J'aurais pas voulu nuire à ta réputation en t'affichant devant chez moi, dit Paul avec dédain.

Dimitri soupira.

-Paul... je...

-Tu quoi ? T'es désolé ? Désolé de laisser tes potes me maraver la gueule ? Désolé d'avoir honte de ce que tu es ? Désolé de quoi, Dim ?

Paul avait crié tout ça, il était au bord des larmes. Dimitri, lui, ne savait plus quoi dire, mais voir Paul pleurer était plus dur que tout. Il tendit la main vers lui avant de se raviser et de baisser les yeux

-Oui. Oui, je suis désolé pour tout ça. Et pour bien plus encore. Paul, tu sais que je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais...

-Mais tes amis sont plus importants ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non, mais tu ne peux pas me demander de choisir...

-Et tu ne peux pas me demander de l'accepter.

Touché. Coulé.

-Tu crois quoi Dimitri ? Si je l'ai supporté aussi longtemps c'est parce que je t'aime aussi. Et...

Il fut interrompu par le téléphone de Dimitri : Olivier était devant chez lui avec les autres et le cherchait.

-Ouais, nan, pas ce soir... Parce que... ça te regarde pas, mec... Nan, je suis pas chez moi, nan... Allez, débrouillez-vous sans moi, à demain.

Il raccrocha et fixa son regard dans celui de Paul. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes. Dimitri avança de nouveau la main et essuya du bout des doigts les larmes qui commençaient à couler. Paul fondit en larmes et son petit-ami l'attira contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Paul nicha son visage dans le cou de son ami, qui lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Il laissa libre cours à ses larmes qui se mêlèrent aux gouttes de pluie sur le blouson de Dimitri. Il sanglota pendant quelques minutes

-Paul, je te promets... je te promets s'essayer...

-Me fais pas de promesse que tu pourras pas tenir, le coupa son ami entre deux sanglots.

Dimitri soupira et s'éloigna un peu de Paul, pris son visage en coup et planta ses yeux dans les siens, cherchant une approbation quelconque dans ces opales brillantes. La trouvant, il approcha son visage et l'embrassa doucement. Dimitri sentit son cœur repartir, il se sentit respirer de nouveau.

Dimitri aimait Paul et Paul aimait Dimitri. Ce soir là, ils scellèrent dans ce hall, d'un baisé une promesse, la promesse qu'ils seraient, à partir de ce jour, là l'un pour l'autre, quels que soient les obstacles. Dimitri se savait incapable de la tenir, et Paul savait qu'il ne la tiendrait pas. Mais ils avaient besoin de la présence de l'autre, de sa chaleur, de son contact. Cette relation instable et incroyablement belle, c'est la leur, et uniquement la leur.

* * *

_Voilààààà :D c'est sûr que ça change d'SLG hein ;) je sais pas si vous avez tout compris...je sais que j'ai bâclé la fin, mais j'avais la flemme en fait x) je savais pas comment écrire ce que j'avais à écrire, et je voulais pas faire de lemon... tout simplement parce que j'arrive pas à les écrire (enfin, si, mais juste pour moi...) j'ai du mal à m'imaginer que des gens les lisent x) j'ai eu du mal à poster le Patron-Hippie... Bref, sinon, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à review, c'est toujours agréable, quoi que vous ayez à dire (« ouais, c'était naze ! » « c'était pas mal... » « c'était trop génial ! », y'a des variantes...) Voilà voilà ! on se revoit la prochaine fois avec un pairing particulièrement beau (pour moi...) Bisoooous ! (j'avais beaucoup de chose à dire...)_


End file.
